


Vampire Lube

by baeberiibungh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Fluff, Human Dean, I don't know what else to tag, Kinda Crack, Like Dean is 17, M/M, Sweet, Underage - Freeform, Vampire Cas, Young Dean, blushing Cas, immortal cas, that is my fav
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:35:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4061929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeberiibungh/pseuds/baeberiibungh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says. Attempt at crack that kinda turned out more fluffy than anticipated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vampire Lube

Castiel laps at Dean’s throat with a happy hum. Dean pushes his head more back so that Cas will have better access. His two fangs, tiny to look at, drinks up Dean’s blood via the holes in those teeth. Dean’s one hand is on one of Cas’s full horn, rippling and protruding out obscenely in a spiral before tapering out in a slim point. With the other, he palms at Cas’s naked hips, raking his nails over them once in a while. 

The room is dark, but Cas’s blue eyes glow brightly, looking almost white in his sated and happy state. Dean looks at nothing as his mind whirls with pleasant tingling thoughts.  
“Hey Cas?” Dean calls.

“Hmmm?” Cas muffles from his neck.

“Can we do it?” Dean whispers back.

Cas pulls off with a comically loud pop off Dean’s neck, turns into a fucking bat the size of a baby elephant, like imagine a baby elephant with black wings, with a human face and horns that would rival the rack of any king moose off Canada, hangs upside down from the ceiling that Dean still can’t really see in the dim candlelight set far away from the bed and peers at him with what Dean believes to be sheer shock.

“You want to do it?” Cas mouths from his human face while his ginormous bat body rocks from the ceiling. But Dean can’t see it as it is too dark and is slowly feeling quite offended at Castiel’s reaction.

“What’s the big deal? We have been together three weeks now. It’s not like I am a virgin or anything. I mean yeah I am just 17 in human years, but still. You are immortal, do don’t act like this is something really scandalous. Seriously, the way you are acting, one would assume that it’s you who is the virgin,” Dean huffs out angrily looking away from him pointedly.

His statement is followed by an increasing awkward 10 minutes where Dean turns to stare at a, yes, a blushing Cas from what he could make out as he seems to serenely rotate from the ceiling and hiding his face as if he were the moon revolving around the earth.

Dean gives a big gasp. Cas gives a big gasp. Then with a bang he falls down into the ground, his body human once again, but his horns drooping like the pigtails of a little girl. He stands back up immediately, twiddling his thumbs like something out of an 80s ad and looking so adorable that Dean quickly gets off the bed and tackles him to the ground. Cas gives a very low yelp at that that makes Dean want to simultaneously laugh aloud and kiss him stupid. He goes for the later.

After a few minutes, when Dean has to recover for lack of air, and Cas of course does not require to inhale oxygen at all, he plies his face with small chaste kisses and looks at his immortal fondly.  
“You know what. I really really wanna do it with you. But I am ok with waiting for you too. I am ok with it even if you don’t want to ever do it. I like you anyway. A lot. I hope you do too,” Dean admits bashfully.

“You are ok not doing it?” Cas asks him back in that deep voice of his, that sounds like caramel that been heated too dry but still sweet and still heady to Dean.

“I very much am baby. Come ‘on now, let’s go to bed. This floor is too damn hard,” says Dean.

Cas stands up easily, picks up Dean all bride style before he can get up himself, all the while assuring in low whispers that he likes Dean too as well, and deposits both into the big bed, before burrowing into the covers that both had thrown away before. 

“But I gotta ask Cas. I am just curious. From what I have seen, vampires usually fuck a lot. I mean I have met Balthazar and I have seen him fuck a lot. He fucked 4 people before my eyes the last time I saw him. So, I wanted to ask,” said Dean as he moved his hand over a tense Cas, “is stamina like that an immortal power? Or it is just how you guys are built, like those energizer rabbits?”

Cas relaxes, for he was possibly expecting another question. He says, “I do not know of the mechanics, but I know that Vampires, particularly Balthazar, buys a lot of lube. Gabriel boasts of buying it by the drum actually. In fact he says that it is because he demanded the item so much that his favourite lube brand started coming out in drums. I have thankfully never espied these drums in person nor their function, except the times when Gabriel and Lucifer tricked me. It... it was a traumatic experience.”

“Awww poor baby. Don’t mind them now. They are all idiots. Do you want to feed some more babe?” Dean asks Castiel.

Briefly nodding, Castiel nuzzled into Dean’s neck. He bit down quickly and started feeding again. Dean rubbed his back fondly as he tried to imagine Gabriel drowning in a huge vat of lube. Or his dick falling off due to rug burn. Too bad those things will never happen but it sure is fun to imagine. 

Giving a sweet kiss to Cas’s head, Dean settled himself into the bed for the night. Cas felt wonderful warming his side and he could never remembering being this happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading people. Kudos and crits are very much welcome. My tumblr is evermoringlyfine.


End file.
